


Deep Web

by Canada13



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada13/pseuds/Canada13
Summary: Vladimir is a Russian spy that kidnaps people who use the deep web and he's trying to track Daniel, he's a killer on the deep web. Vladimir has been tracking Daniel and he makes sure to kidnap Daniel's next victim before Daniel can get him. When Daniel shows up, Vladimir is waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy.  
> Please let me know if you want more.  
> This is in Vladimir's POV.  
> Please let me know if I messed anything up.

I sat in my van as I drove around looking for the victim. I was already tracking Daniel and he hadn’t even started to look for him. I am in charge of making sure Daniel joins us. I won’t let Noir take him from us. Daniel was a thin little thing. Long blond hair and a surgical mask covering his face. The picture was a few months old, hopefully, he hadn’t changed much. He better be easy to convince. I hope he’s nothing like I was. He liked to kill people, but his clean up was what drew our organization in. It was exquisite. I could only hope I could make him ours. However, Daniel is not my victim, I’m going after Daniel’s victim. I want to kidnap Daniel, maybe talk him through it first, let him decide for himself. I was still unsure.  
Eventually, I found the victim’s house. I called the organization, just to make sure that I was in the right place. I walked around the house and when a phone ringing made me move. I climbed into the window and punched the kid in the face, knocking him out cold. I tied him to his computer chair and I waited for Daniel to come and try to kill him. All I hoped was that I was in the right house. Even we fucked up sometimes. I waited for almost thirty minutes until finally, he came running into the house. I grabbed him and put him in a chokehold.  
“Calm down. I need to talk to you before you kill him, Daniel,” I stated, grabbing his right hand, making him drop his knife. He was breathing heavily and looked up at me.  
“I’m calm,” it was slightly muffled from the surgical mask, “what do you need? And how the fuck do you know my name?”  
“I’m a Russian spy. I need you to come and work for my organization. Let’s get something to eat this is going to take a while.”  
“Can I kill him first?”  
“Sure,” I watched as he quickly slit the victim’s throat and then opened his chest up. It looked like open heart surgery and he stabbed the guy right in the heart, it was, dare I say, beautiful. He smiled big, I could tell from the crinkles his eyes make. He cut the guy out and wrapped him up in the trash bag he brought with him. He cleaned up the blood, the room smelling nothing of the cleaners he was using. I was amazed.  
“To the diner? Once you’ve finished of course?” He nodded and picked the guy up, he took the guys kitchen trash bag and walked out to the curb and put both of them in the trash can. I wonder how long it will take for people to realize he’s gone. He returned to the house and turned everything off. He returned and got into my van where I was waiting for him, I drove to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Daniel's POV.  
> Let me know if you want more.  
> Please let me know if I messed anything up.

He walked me into the diner, he wanted to talk. He removed his hat and looked at me expectantly.  
“It’s incredibly rude for you to keep your hood up. Take it down and don’t make a scene.” He hissed. I took down my hood and kept my eyes on the ground. Contrary to popular belief, I’m very shy. Killing is the only reason I get out anymore. No one would think I was a killer, I looked sick.  
“What happened to your hair?” He asked as he sat down. I sat across from him and secured my surgical mask.  
“It was my first kill, I didn’t mean to kill her. I just needed to make rent and treatments are expensive. It happened to be one of my good days and I tried to steal from her. She was home, I never meant for her to be home. She pulled out my hair, chunks of it, she beat the shit out of me. I was angry and I couldn’t let her get away with it. Something came over me and I grabbed a knife from her kitchen and I just stabbed her over and over again. I took he hair back and cleaned up, under her fingernails and hid her in the trash. I don’t think they’ve ever realized she’s dead. I realized I had a knack for murder and cleaning up. I got a job with the guy called the “Doll Maker” if you know him. He’s a little much, I was frightened if I messed up. The first thirty were fine, but then the same thing happened again. I was overpowered and I had to kill her. Doll Maker was upset, but he made me cut off all my hair and he taught me to freelance and here we are. I’m good at tracking and so are you,” I finished and sighed, looking at the table as someone walked over. He ordered drinks for both of us.  
“How old are you, Daniel?”  
“I’m 22, almost 23.”  
“You’re very old to be a twink. Do you eat enough?”  
“I eat plenty. Why do you ask?”  
“I’m just curious,” He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles.  
“What are you doing?” He sighed quietly and let go of my hand.  
“We’re supposed to sex up who we want,” he explained.  
“Why ‘sex up’? Why not threaten like the other organizations?” The waitress came back with our drinks and left once he dismissed her.  
“We have the highest success rate compared to them. We’re good at what we do.”  
“Were you sexed up when you were new?” He was unsure of how to word it.  
“Yes, it took me a month to accept the offer. They sexed me up with a cute little twink, much like yourself. Now, if I’m being honest, if I’d have had you to sex me up, I would have taken you to bed and joined as soon as we finished. To be honest, I’ve been tracking you for some time now. I want you, not only to work for the company, but I want you to be mine. You’ll get to kill anyone you want. Think it over.”  
Daniel was blushing deeply at this point, he nodded slowly, “I accept.”  
“You didn’t think about it long.”  
“I want to come with you.” He stared at me over the top of his glass.  
“You’ll be mine? I expect you to come to Russia with me for a week and a half. You need your training.”  
“Okay, just don’t leave me there; if you can help it of course,” he nodded and grabbed my hand again, slowly stroking it. I think I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Vladimir's POV.  
> The "*" are Daniel's thoughts.  
> Please let me know if I messed anything up.

“What’s your name?” Daniel asked me. I smiled.  
“My name is Vladimir.”  
“Oh, like--”  
“No correlation,” he just nodded silently and got into the passenger seat of my van.  
“We need to go back so I can get my van. I don’t need tickets or to be towed.”  
I drove him to his van and I followed him. At his apartment, he hid his van somehow and hopped back into the passenger seat of my van.  
“How did you hide your van?”  
“That’s a secret. If your organization asks me to spill I will or if we end up working together I’ll let you know.”  
“First, it’s not MY organization, I just happen to be a part of it. Second, we will most likely end up being paired. I’m the only one without a partner. I was tasked to come and get you. I like your style. I think we’ll work out together,” I explained and glanced over at him before starting my van and heading to the organization stationed here, in the United States. He stayed quiet the remainder of the ride, he hadn’t taken off his surgical mask yet.  
“What’s with the mask?”  
“What about it?” He got defensive.  
“Nothing. I just want to know why you wear it. Don’t get so defensive.”  
“There’s something wrong with me. I can’t take it off. I wish I could, it would make it harder for witnesses to identify me,” he explained.  
“What is your illness?”  
“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t affect my work! Drop it,” he turned away and stared out the window. We didn’t talk the rest of the way. When I arrived at the organization, I opened Daniel’s door and brought him inside.  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just my business, okay?”  
“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pried. It’s not my business. But, when we start working together, I expect an answer. I won’t have someone keeping secrets from me. Especially if we are working together. I hope you can understand me,” he nodded and I scanned us into the building and escorted him to the elevator.  
“We’re on our way to meet the boss. You just stay quiet until he addresses you. Understand?”  
“I’m not six years old, I understand you perfectly. Stop bitching, I can follow directions,” I escorted him into my boss’s office.  
“Vladimir. Who is this and what is he doing here?” He asked. He was upset, not quite mad yet, I was lucky.  
“I want him to be my partner. I refuse to take anyone else. I’ve seen his work and tracked him myself. He’s the real deal. He’s freelancing right now and I would like for him to become a part of the company.”  
“You’ve made a mistake bringing him here. Leave the room, I wish to speak with him alone, he better be ready. If you have given me a terrible replacement for Jeremy, I’ll make you kill him. You have been warned,” he glared at me and I left the room. I was upset that I was unable to keep my promise to Daniel. I should have insisted that I stay by his side. I hope he doesn’t lay into him too hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Daniel's POV  
> The "*" are his thoughts.  
> Let me know if I messed anything up.

“Vladimir says that you are the real deal. How do I know that? What have you done to think you can get a shot in the Company?” The Boss questioned me.  
“I don’t think I’m good enough to join the Company. I don’t want to be here.Vladimir tracked me, you heard him, I didn’t know I was doing this,” I explained quickly. I didn’t want him mad at me. He stared at me and stood up slowly and walked over to me.  
“You get one chance to prove yourself. Tonight I want you to kill a traitor for me. Vladimir has the file. I want him dead and I want my money back. Find the safe, kill the man and I wish to have proof of his death. Leave now. Don’t disappoint me,” he seethed.  
*Don’t disappoint him, just like the Doll Maker. I must make him proud*  
I have never been happier that today was a good day. I was not weak and I can’t wait to kill again.  
That night, while Vladimir drove to the man’s house, Alek had stolen from the Boss and it was my job to kill him. I couldn’t sit still, I didn’t like waiting.  
“Calm down, Daniel. What did the Boss talk to you about?” Vladimir’s thick Russian accent made me stop fidgeting and I looked at him.  
“Tonight is my chance to prove to him that I am a good asset to the Company, I’m really excited to kill Alek,” he nodded and continued down the road. He parked the car and got out.  
“We’re about two blocks away from Alek’s house, can you try to calm down and not draw attention to us?” He asked, I nodded and kept my head down. I made sure I had my knife and walked briskly following Vladimir.  
He walked past the windows and I worked on the front door. When the lock was picked, I opened the door slowly and closed it behind me. I walked through the downstairs of the house, Stopping at each window to look for Vladimir. I opened the back door for him, I was still shocked that there was no security system. I slowly made my way upstairs, first day on the job and I’m already fucking up my MO. I continued searching before I stopped. I could hear someone, who I assumed to be Vladimir, enter the house. The back door was open, if it was Alekzander, he’d know someone was in his house. If it was Vladimir, he should tell me it was him. I continued into the back hallway. I hid in the closet before the last door, I waited for whoever was in the house to come up here. I pulled my knife and waited, slowing my breathing and making sure I didn’t move. I waited and when the person walked by and eventually passed into the room, I exited the closet.  
*Ha, ironic that I’m out of the closet*  
I tried not to laugh loudly and made my way downstairs. I looked for Vladimir, but during my search, I saw the back door closed and I heard the lock on the front door unlock. I hit the floor quietly and hid behind the island waited, they were walking up the stairs. I hope Vladimir is packing. I followed them upstairs and hid in the closet once again. I waited ten minutes before walking into the bedroom, sliding into the shadows; the only time black looks good on me. I grabbed my knife and gripped it tightly. I walked into the light and searched the room, it’s empty. Walking toward the bookshelf on the back wall. The damn phone games I play made me want to find all three statues. Naturally, I’d believe that I was crazy, but there were scratch marks on the floor. The bookshelf moved to the left. I checked the books and this Alek person is crazy. Every single book was the same height. I started pulling all the books, one by one. After each shelf I returned the books to the rightful place and started again. Eventually I found the correct book, the last book on the right.  
*Fuck my life, I should have started down here*  
I pulled the book out and the bookshelf slowly moved. I placed all the books back and held onto the last book, when it finally opened, I looked up to see the barrel of the gun. Passed the barrel of the gun had to be Alek.  
“You need a safe room.”  
“Shut up. WHat are you here for?”  
“You know, your ex boss sent me here. You owe him his money back and I owe him a heart. It’s a win-win situation. For me, at least,” He hit me in the side of the head with the butt of the gun. I hit the floor, I hope Vladimir got out.


End file.
